<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The new girl by CherryPie0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885321">The new girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0'>CherryPie0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Thor (Marvel), First Kiss, Fluff, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Pining Thor (Marvel), Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Thor has a crush, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki draws Thor's attention the moment she steps into the school.<br/>Thor is determined to get to know her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The new girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I made the pics below <a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/227881">here</a> and they were just so pretty that I had to write a fic 😩 this isn't really what I had in mind when I started it, but I hope you like it anyway ❤️❤️</p><p>(Also, imagine Thor <em>bigger</em> than in the pic below 👀)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://ibb.co/Tc9Htm6"></a><br/>
</p><p>Thor notices her the day she starts at their school. Black silky hair just above the  shoulders, dark lipstick that matches perfectly her milky skin, green crop top that leaves exposed about an inch of her stomach right before the waistband of her black jeans begins.</p><p>Thor knows the girl is new, even though it's not very common, transferring in the middle of the school year, but Thor is sure she would have already seen her and noticed her before if that wasn't the case.</p><p>She asks around - everyone is eager to share gossip for the new girl with her, anyway, so it's not that hard - but apart from the fact that her name is Loki and that she's a year younger than her, she doesn't learn much.</p><p><em>’She doesn't talk to anyone. She looks like one of those weirdoes, you know? And that black lipstick of hers? No, thank you.  Anyway, it's not like I care. I barely noticed her’</em>, Tiffany tells her, her voice laced with feign indifference as she twirls a strand of hair around her finger; Thor knows that Tiffany has already tried to befriend the new girl- <em>Loki</em>, and she obviously got turned down, so now she's bitter.</p><p>Thor nods at her anyway, lets her rant. Tiffany's friend says that Loki is just quiet, too shy perhaps, or simply she doesn't care enough to bother making any friends.</p><p>Either way, Thor is intrigued.</p><p>This little obsession of hers - as Sif has started calling it - gets even worse when Loki bumps into her in the cafeteria. Thor is quite big - taller and more muscular than the girls <em>and</em> most guys at their school - so it's quite easy to reach to grab the girl's arm to steady her and stop her from stumbling back, only then noticing that it's Loki that has crashed into her.</p><p>"Hey, careful there," Thor tells her, offering her her most charming smile that works on everyone - her mom says so - and she sort of expects a 'sorry' or perhaps a 'thank you' but Loki just looks at her - fuck; her eyes are <em>so</em> green and beautiful, Thor feels like she can't breathe for a second - and her lips twitch up in a small smirk, before she brushes past Thor, leaving her stand there like a fool.</p><p>Thor ignores Sif's teasing afterwards, her mind wandering back to those striking, green eyes.</p><p>It's then that Thor decides to get to know Loki.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks fate is smiling at her when she finds out they have a class together but Loki takes a seat in the first row and doesn't even turn to glance at her once during the whole class; Thor knows that, because she spent the past hour staring at Loki. She might be able to see only her back like this, but she also gets glimpses of her long legs - looking creamy and smooth and making Thor ache to touch them - so Thor decides that the last hour was well spent.</p><p> </p><p>It's the next week when Thor finally manages to actually talk to her. They're walking across the hallway with Sif, when Thor spots Loki among the crowd and she gives Sif an apologetic smile - not that Sif minds; she's been rooting for them, <em>hashtag team Thorki</em>, as she has decided to call them - before increasing her pace, passing through the rest of the students until she reaches Loki.</p><p>"Hey," she says and simply starts walking beside her, casually, as if this is how their mornings usually go.</p><p>Loki glances at her all for a second, looking sleepy with pink cheeks and soft eyes that somehow make her even prettier.</p><p>It's honestly unfair.</p><p>It makes Thor feel weak at the knees. </p><p>Oh, and are those butterflies she feels in her stomach?</p><p>"Hey," Loki mumbles back and this is the first word she actually said to Thor, which Thor - optimistic as ever - can't help but count as a win!</p><p>"You had a good weekend?"</p><p>Loki rolls her eyes, but doesn't look particularly annoyed. "Good enough."</p><p>Thor nods a bit awkwardly, not exactly used to being so ignored. If she's honest, she usually doesn't have to try to get someone's attention, but she has already decided that Loki is more than worth the effort.</p><p>"You know, you can come and hang out with us in the cafeteria, if you want. It's usually just me and Sif."</p><p>Loki turns to look at her, making Thor feel scrutinized under those breathtaking eyes, but she already misses being the center of Loki's attention, even just for a second, when Loki averts her gaze.</p><p>"I'll think about it," she says and Thor doesn't get to reply because without a warning Loki turns away and gets in her classroom. Thor receives a sympathetic pat on her back from Sif, followed by a <em>'better luck next time'</em>, even though Thor would dare say that this was actually a success.</p><p> </p><p>Thor finds Loki in the hallway the next morning as well, and the one after that, and the ones that follow. Loki doesn't come to sit with them in the cafeteria but she lets Thor walk her to class and they talk a bit, and even though Thor is still doing most of the talking, Loki seems to be warming up to her.</p><p>Thor's favorite thing is when she makes Loki laugh; when it happened for the first time, Thor is pretty sure her heart stopped beating for a second. It turns out that smiling Loki is even more gorgeous, especially with the way her eyes light up as she laughs and looks at Thor.</p><p>So, yeah. Thor thinks she might be falling. Hard. And she doesn't think she can do anything to stop it- she doesn't want to, anyway, if she's honest.</p><p> </p><p>Their morning conversations grow longer as the days pass and sometimes Thor thinks Loki would like them to keep talking instead of going to class, but she still hasn't accepted the invitation to join Thor and her friends in the cafeteria, no matter how many times Thor has suggested it.</p><p>She doesn't manage to make Loki open up to her a lot, but Loki does tell her about her kitten, Hela; Loki loves talking about her and she even shows Thor a few photos, Loki's expression softening every time she mentions her. She looks adorable just as Hela does, and it makes Thor want to cuddle both kitties.</p><p>She doesn't say that to Loki of course, but she does tell her that she'd like to meet Hela. Loki only smiles at her, not giving her an actual reply.</p><p> </p><p>It's been a little more than three weeks since Loki first showed up at their high school, and even though things were going great for a while, Loki has started pulling away again.</p><p>Thor can feel the tension between them every time they talk, in the way sometimes they stare at each other - even in the cafeteria where they sit tables away and their eyes just <em>happen</em> to meet -, at the way Loki's touches linger sometimes when she laughs and places her hand on Thor's bicep, at the way she smiles more and laughs at Thor's jokes even when they're silly.</p><p>So, Thor can't imagine what might have happened to cause Loki to want to distant herself from her, but she'd like to understand.</p><p>Thor finds the perfect opportunity to ask her a few days later, when her basketball practice is cancelled and she and Loki happen to finish school at the same time. She sees Loki exiting the building and she jogs to catch up with her, grinning when she yells Loki's name and luckily Loki doesn't ignore her, but stops and waits for her.</p><p>"Hey. Want me to walk you home?" She asks, giving Loki her best pleading, puppy look, grinning widely when Loki's lips curl into an amused smile.</p><p>"Sure, why not," she says and Thor lets her lead the way, walking beside her.</p><p>"I can carry your bag if it's heavy," she suggests and Loki laughs, playfully bumping her hip against Thor's.</p><p>"Show off," she says, but it's fond and she's still smiling, making warmth bloom in Thor's stomach.</p><p>Thor shrugs unapologetically, her grin widening.</p><p>They walk silently as Thor gathers the courage to ask what she's been thinking about the past few days, afraid that it might push Loki further away from her.</p><p>In the end, she doesn't really get to do that, because apparently Loki can see right through her and she sighs, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Just ask whatever it is that you want to ask, Thor," she says and Thor feels her cheeks flush in embarrassment; is she truly that transparent?</p><p>"It- it's nothing, really... Just wanted to ask if everything was okay. You know, between us.." she says, her heart beating a bit faster as she waits for Loki's reply.</p><p>"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"</p><p>"Well, I mean, you've been kinda avoiding me this week."</p><p>Loki shakes her head, now not looking at her. "Everything is fine," she says but it's not very convincing and Thor doesn't know what to make of it. She wants to believe that if Loki didn't like her company she would have said so so far.</p><p>They don't talk much after that, the atmosphere between them tense but not in the <em>fun</em> way it was last week.</p><p>"Well, this is me," Loki says, stopping in front of a nice, rather big house with a white fence and everything, and Thor nods, putting her hands in the front pockets of her hoodie as they awkwardly stand there. "Thanks for walking me home."</p><p>"Anytime," Thor says, but neither of them moves, both still standing there, looking at each other. They're close, probably closer than it's considered socially acceptable or whatever, and it'd be so easy to just lean in and kiss her, but Thor holds back, knowing that this is definitely not a good time and that it probably wouldn't be welcome, anyway.</p><p>Loki lets out a defeated sigh, her gaze focused on something over Thor's shoulder as she starts speaking, clearly avoiding Thor's eyes. "Listen, Thor, you're nice and everything, but this isn't going anywhere... Even- even if I wanted it to," she says quietly and meets Thor's eyes for a moment, before looking away again. Thor wants to wrap her in a hug, but instead she simply takes a small step forward.</p><p>"My family will probably have to move away again in a couple of months, anyway. It's not worth it," she adds, her lips curled downwards in a soft pout. <em>I'm not worth it</em>, is obviously what she's trying to say and Thor is burning with the need to comfort her and reassure her that she's more than worth it, that Thor would gladly take whatever Loki wants to give her. But she doesn't want to overwhelm her, scare her off, so she just reaches to tuck a black stray lock behind Loki's ear, cradling the side of her face in her palm.</p><p>"Baby girl..." she whispers, voice gentle, the words slipping out of her mouth without her permission and she's afraid that it'll push Loki away, but it doesn't.</p><p>Quite the opposite, actually.</p><p>For a moment, Loki leans into her touch, nuzzles her cheek into Thor's palm, looking at her with big green eyes, before she seems to remember herself and pulls away, takes several steps back.</p><p>"Bye, Thor," she says with a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes, before heading towards her house, and Thor stands there, leaving only when Loki has disappeared inside.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Loki stops avoiding her after that. Perhaps she just needed Thor to know what might happen, and now that Thor knows and is still here, Loki has finally realized that she won't be able to get rid of her so easily.</p><p>During the following week, Thor even manages to get Loki's phone number. At first she tells Thor <em>maybe</em> and <em>you have to earn it</em>, because she's a fucking brat - Thor loves it - but in the end she gives Thor her number.</p><p>Thor saves the contact under the name "baby girl" and she shows it to Loki who just rolls her eyes, but Thor is almost sure she sees her cheeks turn a soft pink color.</p><p>It's unfairly adorable. Thor wants to kiss that blush <em>so bad</em>, so she does.</p><p>"Have a good day, baby girl," she says and tips Loki's head up with two fingers under her chin, before leaning in and placing a kiss on Loki's heated cheek.</p><p>Loki blinks and brings her hand to touch her cheek when Thor pulls away, her lips parted in surprise. She looks beautiful. Thor can't help but imagine how those pretty little lips will look after being kissed and bitten.</p><p>Loki mumbles a <em>thanks</em> and Thor winks at her playfully, before turning around to head to the gym, her heart fluttering happily in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>They talk quite a lot on the phone after that, texting until late at night, and Thor actually starts to believe that they're on the same page. Still, she hasn't found the courage to ask her on a date yet. She likes what they have right now and she's afraid it'll all be ruined if Loki says no.</p><p>Sif insists that she's being stupid but Thor is determined to wait a little longer, wanting to make sure that Loki wants this.</p><p>Today she's supposed to walk Loki home - they've agreed to it last night, when they were texting; also, huge progress: a black heart emoji has been added to the goodnight text Loki sends her! - and Thor's been looking forward to that, especially since their schedules today are quite different and she barely sees Loki at all.</p><p>So Thor is quite surprised when she suddenly sees Loki sitting on the bleachers in the gym just when Thor's basketball practice starts.</p><p>She gives Thor a little smirk and Thor smiles at her and then tries to focus on what the coach is saying, but she can't stop stealing glances at Loki.</p><p>Loki is just as distracting when they start playing, too; it's as if Thor is unable to keep her eyes away from her for more than a few minutes. Sif scolds her - they're in the same team and Sif hates losing, even if it's just a friendly game during practice - and Thor does her best to concentrate after that, partly because of Sif, and partly because she kind of wants to impress Loki; yes, Loki wasn't wrong when she called her a show off.</p><p>The practice passes smoothly after that but unfortunately Loki leaves just before it ends, and Thor doesn't get a chance to talk to her, but she's determined to find her before next period starts.</p><p>She takes a quick shower and half-dries her hair, braiding it quickly, before heading to Loki's locker, hoping that she finds her there.</p><p>And indeed, she does.</p><p>Loki is looking for something inside her locker and doesn't see her approaching, slightly jumping in surprise when Thor speaks.</p><p>"Did you enjoy the practice, baby girl?" She asks and Loki pretends to think about it, before giving an indifferent shrug.</p><p>She's frustrating.</p><p>Which sucks for Thor because she's stubborn as hell and loves a good challenge.</p><p>"I think you did," Thor says, hoping to get a reaction, <em>anything</em>. "I'm quite sure of it actually."</p><p>"You're quite persistent, aren’t you," Loki murmurs and closes her locker, turning to stand with her back on it, letting Thor trap her against it. Thor places her palms on Loki's locker, on either side of her head, moving closer so they're only inches away. Loki has to tilt her head up to meet her eyes and she plays with a black lock of hair, twirling it around a delicate finger and biting down on her bottom lip, looking almost bashful.</p><p>Loki is obviously playing with her and Thor would lie if she said she's not enjoying the game.</p><p>"Yeah, well... surrender is not in my nature," Thor says, her eyes being drawn to Loki's mouth, helplessly following the movement of her tongue as Loki licks her lips, her black lipstick staying intact. "Especially when I <em>really</em> like something," Thor adds and Loki laughs, her eyes shining mischievously.</p><p>"Is that so?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow in challenge, and every thought Thor had about taking this slow disappears immediately; right now all she wants to do is kiss that little smirk off Loki's lips.</p><p>"Mhm... And I think you know that, too, don't you, baby girl? You know it and you like testing me, pulling me in and pushing me away, waiting to see when I'll snap," Thor says, now practicality looming over her, having blocked out completely any sound that isn't Loki's voice or her breathing that seems to be growing heavier.</p><p>"This won't work if you keep being so patient, you know. It's honestly annoying," Loki says matter-of-factly and Thor laughs, surprised, not quite believing that Loki just admitted that Thor is right.</p><p>She's such a brat.</p><p>And Thor wants her <em>so fucking much</em>; it almost hurts to keep her hands away from Loki right now.</p><p>"And what would you have me do, since you find my patience so annoying," Thor prods her, wishing they weren't at school, even though this only barely stops her right now.</p><p>"Oh, you're a big girl, you can figure that out," Loki says nonchalantly but it's not really an answer, and her cheeks are turning pink again, because for all her talking and teasing, she seems to wait for Thor to make an actual move.</p><p>Thor is happy to indulge her.</p><p>"Would you have me kiss you, right here, right now, baby girl? Perhaps even pin you against the locker, have you completely at my mercy," Thor suggests, noticing how Loki's green eyes darken, and a thrill of excitement rushes through Thor's body as she sees that Loki is enjoying this, looking like she's craving for <em>more</em>.</p><p>"It'd be so easy to slip my hand under your little skirt and between your thighs... Would you be already wet for me, baby girl? Even before I actually touched you?"</p><p>Loki lets out a sharp exhale and then shifts away, and Thor panics, afraid that she took it too far, but then she realizes that Loki is tugging at her wrist, quite urgently, and she lets Loki drag her across the hallway, her eyes widen when she realizes where they're going.</p><p>There's no one in the girls' bathrooms when they get in and Loki guides her impatiently inside a stall, shoving Thor against the door once it's closed and crashing their lips together.</p><p>Thor gasps in surprise but is quick to return the kiss, her hands finding their way to Loki's lean waist, pulling her closer, feeling her body flush against her own.</p><p>After weeks and weeks of imagining this, Thor can't believe this is finally happening, and she moans eagerly into the kiss, slipping her tongue inside Loki's mouth when Loki parts her lips for her.</p><p>She strokes Loki's tongue with her own, licking experimentally into her mouth, relishing the soft whimper Loki lets out when Thor squeezes her sides. Loki's hands move on the back of her head, fingers threading through Thor's hair and tugging at it, drawing her closer and pressing her body against Thor's.</p><p>"Fuck," Thor sighs, pulling slightly away to look at her, bringing a hand to cup her cheek, wiping the black lipstick that has gotten smeared around her mouth.</p><p>Loki's lips give a little upwards twitch and she keeps her eyes locked with Thor's as she wraps her fingers around Thor's wrist, guiding her hand under her skirt.</p><p>Thor's breath hitches and she swallows with difficulty, her body thrumming with arousal and anticipation.</p><p>"Baby girl..." she breathes and it's a question, a request for permission even though it's Loki that moved her had.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>," Loki whispers, voice soft but firm, and Thor can do nothing but give in, connecting their lips together again as she brings her hand between Loki's legs.</p><p>She flips them around so she has Loki pinned against the door, and nudges her thighs farther apart before rubbing at her pussy, groaning into the kiss when she feels Loki's wetness even through the fabric of her underwear.</p><p>She keeps playing with her like this, even though she knows they don't have much time, but she wants to relish this, dipping two fingers between her folds, teasing her opening through her panties, feeling the fabric growing soaking wet.</p><p>Loki's hands travel over her back, until she reaches Thor's ass and she squeezes the round cheeks, whining impatiently.</p><p>"Thor. Come on," she says, already panting, and Thor can only obey, slipping her hand inside Loki's panties, her own cunt clenching greedily around nothing when she feels just how wonderfully wet Loki is.</p><p>"That's not how I was imagining our first kiss, you know," Thor confesses as she eases two fingers inside Loki, her whole body shivering when Loki whimpers and tightens around the digits. "Was gonna take you on a proper date and everything."</p><p>Loki lets out a breathless chuckle, her chest heaving. "You can still take me on a date after this."</p><p>"I will," Thor promises and starts moving her fingers, pumping them in and out of Loki's pussy, and another wave of arousal hits her when she hears the obscene wet sounds Loki’s cunt makes every time Thor thrusts inside the slick heat.</p><p>Loki's head falls back in pleasure and Thor takes the opportunity to kiss her neck, cursing the lace choker Loki is wearing - pretty but not very practical - that hinders the trail of kisses she leaves on the pale skin, licking and sucking on it, but not hard enough to leave a mark, even though she would rather like that.</p><p>She leans farther down, letting the strap of Loki's top fall off her shoulder so she can kiss her there, as well, not able to resist biting down at the soft flesh, reveling in the way Loki clenches around her, moaning eagerly.</p><p>Thor is so lost in this, in <em>Loki</em>, that she almost doesn't hear the door open as a group of girls get in the toilets.</p><p>They both tense and still completely, looking at one another for a couple of seconds, eyes wide, asking each other silently if they should stop or not.</p><p>Loki definitely doesn't seem to want to stop right now and she bites hard down at her lower lip when Thor moves her fingers again, a muffled moan leaving Loki's mouth.</p><p>Loki looks flushed and disheveled, desperate to keep quiet as Thor fucks her with her fingers, and Thor can't help grinning, delivering a few more precise strokes, rather enjoying seeing Loki squirm like this around her fingers.</p><p>She rubs at her inner walls and her thumb finds Loki's clit, her other hand flying to Loki's mouth, silencing her whine just in time.</p><p>"Shhh. You gotta be quiet, baby girl," she whispers and rubs at Loki's clit more firmly, eliciting a <em>nnghhh</em> sound from her that the girls outside thankfully don't seem to notice.</p><p>Loki rocks against her fingers and her eyebrows are drawn in a small frown, her fingers digging into the meat of Thor's ass, as if she's trying desperately to hold onto something.</p><p>It's both adorable and extremely hot.</p><p>Thor keeps fingering her and toying with her clit, shifting closer to Loki until she has her pressed against the door with her body, leaning in to breath in Loki's scent.</p><p>"You're even more gorgeous like this, you know that?" Thor murmurs into her ear and Loki can only let out an incoherent sound, panting; Thor can feel her hot breath against her palm.</p><p>She only removes her hand when she's sure the girls have left and Loki gasps, bracing herself on Thor's shoulders as she tries to ride her fingers.</p><p>"Fuck- fuck, Thor. M'close," she moans, her face nestled into the crook of Thor's neck, her nails digging into Thor's skin.</p><p>Thor can feel Loki's slick dripping down her fingers and she wants to kneel on the floor and bury her face between Loki's thighs so she can taste her, but there's no time now, so she just redoubles her efforts, until she feels Loki shudder and convulse around the digits inside her, a broken cry leaving her as she comes.</p><p>Thor fingers her through it, easily holding her and supporting her weight when Loki's legs seem about to give out.</p><p>"Fuck," Loki breathes, nuzzling Thor's neck, letting out a content sigh that makes Thor proud proudly.</p><p>"Next time, I wanna taste you," she says as she withdraws her hand out of Loki's panties and Loki's hold on her shoulders tightens instinctively, her body pressing closer to Thor’s.</p><p>"I thought you were gonna take me on a date, first," Loki mumbles; Thor would bet that she's blushing right now.</p><p>"I will take you on a date. And <em>then</em> I'll eat you out. If that's something you'd like, of course."</p><p>Loki chuckles, pulling away, smiling. "You know it is," she says, rolling her eyes, but it doesn't have the usual effect, with her looking so beautifully fucked out. "Now, come on."</p><p>They get out of the stall and wash their hands and Loki wipes the smeared lipstick, before applying it again on her lips - Thor has no idea where the fuck she found the lipstick, but she's quite impressed.</p><p>"Come here. Unless you wanna go out there like that," Loki tells her, grimacing, holding a damp paper towel, and Thor goes to her, letting Loki clean the lipstick off her face. Then Loki works Thor's hair loose and braids it again, carefully, with deft fingers, and Thor melts into the touch, humming pleased. "Perfect," Loki says once she's done and Thor nods, murmuring a <em>thank you</em>.</p><p>"I guess we should head to class," Thor says reluctantly, wishes they didn't have to.</p><p>Loki nods but hesitates, doesn't move. It's almost like she wants to say something and Thor gives her time, leaning in to peck her lips, softly so she won't ruin her lipstick again.</p><p>"Thor... So, now are you my g- I mean, is this, you know.." Loki mumbles and a wide grin spreads on Thor's face when she realizes what Loki is trying to ask her.</p><p>"Perhaps you should wait until our date, baby girl. So I can ask you to be my girlfriend officially," Thor says and bites her bottom lip in a pointless attempt to hide her smile, her eyes shining happily.</p><p>"Okay, then. I'll be waiting," Loki says - it sounds almost like a warning; as if there’s any chance Thor will let her go now - and stumbles on her toes to press their lips together in a brief kiss, and then surprises Thor by wrapping her arms around Thor's neck in a hug. Thor snakes her own arms around Loki's waist, engulfing her in a tight embrace, and kisses the top of her head, smiling when Loki lets out a content hum.</p><p>Then she's pulling away, grabbing Thor's hand and lacing their fingers together, already starting to walk. "Come on," Loki tells her and Thor is happy to follow, grinning like a fool, her heart swelling with affection, feeling too big for her chest.</p><p>She doesn't know if what Loki had said was true, if she'll have to move away soon, but Thor is determined to show her that this is worth it, no matter how much time they have left together. Thor will make sure Loki enjoys every second of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry, Loki doesn't move away. She stays and graduates early, with Thor, and they go to the same college and live happily ever after 🥳👭</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!! Feedback is greatly appreciated 🥰❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>